User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: Extra Credit
Disclaimer: So this fanfiction is like a second version of what I've been writing. It's not a continuation to what I've been writing, but what I think will happen after what I've seen in the last couple promos. I don't know if I'll write any continuations to this, but I just feel like writing something, but I'm just waiting to write the next chapter in the fics I have been writing. So enjoy! Zoe and Zig met at the dance and found out they had one thing in common; they share a hatred for Maya Matlin. After they reveal their feelings about her at the dance, Zig doesn't think much of her until he finds out how she's expressing her hatred. Zig is at his locker and Damon comes up to him to show Zig something on his phone. "Dude, look at this!" Damon says as he holds up his phone with pictures of Maya's head on the body's of strippers. Zig grabs his phone from Damon. "Woah. Who's even made these?" "That girl from West Drive or whatever." "Zoe?" "Yeah, I think. You know her?" "Um...I have a class or two with her. I need to go. I'll see you later." Zig goes and finds Zoe without hesistation. He goes into the cafeteria and sees her sitting at a table texting and drinking coffee and walks up to her. "Zoe, you make those pictures of Maya?" "Yes, ya like?" "They're pretty good. But, I want in." "Sorry, hon, I do my dirty work solo." "Think again. I've known Maya for a long time and trust me, I got some dirt on her that you might find useful." "Oh really. Like what?" He sits down next to her. "Well, she did a pageant and fell on her ass, tried to get with every boy in school for two days, and made a video of herself making out with some random." "Oh c'mon. I need info that I can use to shock people, isn't there anything she's done that's more scandelous to use against her?" Zig takes a deep breath and Zoe takes a sip of her coffee. "She has a dead boyfriend." Zoe nearly spits out her coffee after hearing this new information. "Excuse me?" "She dated this guy..Cam for like 4 months and then he committed suicide." "Woah, that's...extreme. That might be crossing a line." "So is the queen of mean now not man enough to make someone crumble because of their weak spot? I thought you wanted something more "scandelous." "You got me there. I guess I can put that to good use." "And, I don't want you being alone if you get in trouble. I want to destroy Maya too and with me by your side, it can happen." "I guess I'll let you help me. I mean, it would be helpful to have a partner in crime. So, you're in." "Excellent! I can't wait wait." "Me neither. I'll message you the deets." They shake hands and Zig leaves. Zoe watches him leave and room and she looks down and smiles. Category:Blog posts